Various powered cleaning devices are known in the art. Typical powered cleaning devices include scrubbers with an electric motor driving a brush. However, many scrubbing devices have several shortcomings in that they are not readily portable, easily adjustable and/or ergonomic. For example, scrubbing devices with fixed dimensions and fixed scrubbing attachments may not be adaptable for use in some cleaning operations.